This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Non-Provisional application Ser. No. 14/463,622, entitled “Strap Lifter for Use Between Two Persons”, filed Aug. 19, 2014, and issuing on Aug. 11, 2015 as U.S. Pat. No. 9,101,202, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/466,101, filed May 7, 2012, and issued on Aug. 19, 2014 as U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,403, which claims priority of provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/483,650, filed on May 7, 2011, entitled “Two Person Lifting System with Middle Strap,” the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.